


Steven Universe: Diamond Stage Prologue

by Thestupidworksoftwostupidkids



Series: Steven Universe: Diamond Stage [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestupidworksoftwostupidkids/pseuds/Thestupidworksoftwostupidkids
Summary: The start of a sequel for Steven Universe. It takes place in an alternate timeline, in which the events of the movie and Steven Universe: Future because of certain events that happen before those can take place. It starts roughly 50 years after Steven Universe.
Series: Steven Universe: Diamond Stage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: Mourning the Dead

It was a grave. That was the only sure thing about it. Why it was in the middle of the dessert was unknown. A man trudges up to it, Ukulele in hand. Starting to sing the man touched a pink gem, softly glowing in the moonlight, on his stomach. It was a strange song, only consisting of a few phrases.   
“If you're evil and you're on the rise.” The grave was round with an inscription on it. “You can count on the four of us taking you down.” There were a handful of gems on this small monument.   
“Cause were good and evil never beats us.” They were in an assortment of colors. “We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas.” All were cracked.   
“We… are the Crystal Gems!” All were shattered.   
“We'll always save the day.” All gone.   
“And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way.” All his fault.   
“That's why the people of this world.” One by one, they all fell.   
“Believe in.” The red gem, murdered trying to protect another.   
“Garnet.” The purple gem, cracked down the middle fighting a militia member.   
“Amethyst.” The white gem had gone missing.   
“Pearl.” The man paused, choking on his own name.   
“And Steven.”


	2. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of four preliminary chapters, these are pretty short. 5 and onward will probably start to get pretty long, so get out while you can. This chapter is the intro of three out of four of our main characters but primarily focuses on Patrick, the mainest of main characters. Narrated by Patrick.

The teacher was calling him again. It was at least the third time, but he was having such a nice daydream about rainbow puking unicorns that he didn't want to answer the calling. A light tap on the shoulder jolted him back to reality. Patrick blinked, his brown eye conveying the shock of being touched, scratching a head of jet black hair he looked up at the teacher.  
“What?”  
Hearing a disapproving noise next to him, he turned to face the girl sitting next to him. Selena was always like that, she really got on Patrick's nerves. The teacher repeated her question for Patrick.  
“Why do gems higher on the caste have more abilities?”  
Patrick sighed in exaggerated way. “I don't know and I don't really care, learning about how I'm better than everyone else is a waste of time?”  
hearing a snicker from the back of the room Patrick turned, his friend Leyton was grinning at him. Patrick grinned back. Leyton was always fun to be around and even more fun to look at. Being a Peridot, he was manufactured instead of being born. Hence not having a last name. Peridots were supposed to be pale with straight dark hair and green eyes. Like almost all other rules, Leyton seemed to ignore this. He had a skin color closer to rust, a rare thing. Curly dark brown hair and eyes of a slightly lighter color to boot. Being rather scrawny, he looked anorexic and was the smallest in the class. The teacher glared at Leyton and he returned this look with a smug smile.  
Turning back around Patrick looked at the boy next to him. Bradley had been asleep for the past hour. His neck length hair was falling sideways. Being a ruby, he really had no obligation to be in gem studies. He was however required to stay at Patrick's side at all times. Looking back down at his own desk, Patrick realized that he had an assignment on his phone that he had not even started yet. Phones hadn't changed much, they were more or less a device used for almost anything. It had a five inch screen and a camera on the back. Swearing under his breath Patrick touched the place where his right eye should be. Retracting slightly as he felt a cold hard object in its place. An emerald gem, glowing slightly. Patrick tapped it twice. Reacting to his touch, the emerald made a pinging noise and started to glow. It looked as though there was a little green fire around it. Patrick picked up the gem slate and tapped it to his gem, the slate disappeared in a green flash of light. Vanishing into the void of space that all gems had. He couldn't let the teacher see that he hadn't done any work all class. The bell symbolizing the end of classes should ring any second now. Patrick touched his emerald again and sighed. Wondering why he had to pretend to be better than anyone else. Doodling on his desk, a peculiar thought came to mind: why were gems created? Why did humans have them? This was a question that would be answered very soon.


	3. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Leyton. The trickster, prankster and all around weird kid of the group. He's intelligent but lacks all sense of reason. He has a lot of issues with himself too. It's a lot of fun.

Leyton just loved being yelled at, it was a new personal record: five minutes after class, Selena the sassy sapphire (try saying that five times fast) started screaming at him. This was mainly due to the fact that he had reworked her phone to explode in her ungrateful face whenever she called someone. Thankfully, Selena had no understanding of technology and thought Leyton had just made a mistake. Opening the door to his Cell-sorry “Living Quarters” he groaned back at the bossy human bean. “Calm down, I'll be there in two minutes.”   
Materializing the door in her face as he sighed. Such was the life of a peridot. It was their obligation to help others with their technological difficulties. For some reason, no one other than Peridots and Aquamarine could understand technology. This was because Peridot was an all male gem class, Aquamarine was its female equivalent. At least Leyton had gotten gender right. Peridots were decently high in the Caste, not high enough to own a pearl like Patrick, but high all the same. On the fifth level. However, due to the mass advances in technology there were more problems than Peridots. The Diamonds started to mass produce this gem off of one single “parent.” All peridots were identical down to the square shaped gem on the hand. Leyton was the exact opposite, his gem was even triangle shaped. Making him exclusive. He didn't know why this happened.   
All Peridots woke up at the biological age of ten, retaining extensive knowledge. After being created, they took classes in technology for three years. At thirteen they were brought into society as hormonal semi-pubescent adults. Leyton was fourteen, the same age as Patrick and Bradley. Touching the gem on his right hand, Leyton activated it. He could activate it without touching it but what was the fun in that? He used it to summon the screwdriver he had stored in his gem and started reworking Selena’s Slate, which was pretty much unfixable as it had violently exploded. Leyton would probably just have to purchase a new one. Pricy, but it was worth the prank. Leyton shoved the screwdriver and the slate back into his gem, he had a habit of storing useless stuff in there but you never know when the useless might become useful. Leyton hoped that someday he could apply that statement to himself.


	4. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley. He's cool and strong. Strong and cool. He's like the definition of toxic masculinity at the start of the story. Just wait, you'll see.

“Who is this cool dude?” You may ask. Bradley flopped onto Patrick's couch. Bradley really had no purpose in life, other than to protect Patrick. He did almost nothing most of the time and it was really starting to bother him. He wasn't mass produced like Leyton, but if it wasn't for the former, Bradley wouldn't know how to read or write. Rubies had complicated lifestyles, they could only court with topazes: their female equivalent. Then their children were assigned the same gem based on their gender. After 12 years of military-esque training they were assigned to a level seven or higher caste gem. The worst part? They didn't get to choose any of this. They didn't even get to choose their mates. Most rubies and topazes courted around their 25th birthday. When they started showing decline in physical strength they were courted and then executed. While their gem got a new protector. Bradley had no free will in his life and he hated it.   
“What are you doing?” Pulling his face out of the lavish couch, Bradley looked at Patrick. The teenager was staring at him with a look of amused curiosity. Bradley slammed his face back into the couch.   
“Contemplating life.” It sounded like Patrick had walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get food.   
“Are you doing it in a cool way?” Bradley groaned, it was a running gag between Leyton and Patrick that Bradley was the coolest person in the world. Grabbing the pair of lucky shades on the glass table, Bradley shouted “Hell yes.” Back at Patrick. Deciding that he should actually do something with his limited life, Bradley sat up. Patrick had started cooking. This should be a pearl’s job, but Patrick liked doing it and was actually a pretty good cook. Plus, Patrick had opted out of getting a female only maid-servant. Still wearing the shades, Bradley stood up and walked over to his desk. There were plans to an event he had been conspiring with Patrick for the past two months now. It was almost time to initiate it. They were just waiting for the opportune time. Bradley wondered what would happen if it didn't work and if his shades would be lucky enough to help save him from Yellow Diamonds wrath if everything failed.


	5. Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've gotten to the final main character. Hazel, ironically she's the only girl on the team at first making the these mains an exact inverse of the original mains. That was actually an accident. Unfortunately, the beginning of the story has more males than females but it will even out as things go on.

The chalk box was empty. This disappointed the girl. Now she had nothing available to paint the wall of Blue Diamond’s headquarters. It wasn't Blue Diamond’s room of course, but the mess hall. This was where all of Blue Diamonds favorite subjects ate. Hazel thought it better to try using watercolor to paint the water. Using her teardrop shaped lapis lazuli’s ability of hydrokinesis, Hazel lifted some of the blue paint out of the jar and molded onto the wall. Sucking the water out afterwards. Hazel had gotten rather good at using this technique. Lapis Lazuli was a very refined gem, on the same level as Emeralds. However, the two served very different purposes. Emeralds were mainly reserved for children of Elite heroes and soldiers or families that had extremely high status. Such as those who had fought well in previous battles or that won huge negotiations or just people the Diamonds liked. Lapis Lazuli was female only of course, and was mainly used for the daughters of Aristocrats and who were then generally used as concubines. Parting her neck length dyed blue hair to the side, Hazel frowned. Just like her life, something was off with her newest piece of art. She wanted to paint for the Diamonds and show off her skills, but being a Lapis Lazuli her job was to look pretty, be dumb, sign important papers, occasionally hit on high ranking officials and ugh let's not get into it. Something was seriously messed up with the system, like the Diamonds were thinking about how to better their lives when it was invented. Hazel walked away from her painting of the lake. It was mainly just guesswork as she was rarely allowed outside. She was too “fragile”. She had her base and that's where she stayed. Hazel decided that to fix her problem (with the painting, not her life.) she would have to look at an actual lake first. Picking up her art supplies, Hazel thought her best bet would be to retreat to her room for now. Like most other rich gem living quarters, the one she lived in was slightly bigger than most. It had her art supplies in one corner and her paintings, charcoals, sketches and such all over the walls. Art was sort of Hazel's thing. It was her purpose, at least that's what she thought. Staring at her most recent sketch of… something, her friend had described to her. Whatever it was, it was horrifying. Giant, hulking, six armed. It looked like a gem fusion. Colored a light green and it appeared to have control over water. The friend that had described this creature saw it in a dream and being an Emerald as he was that probably meant that it was some kind of important event in history. Emeralds were generally pretty good with that. Like a backwards clairvoyance. Hazel looked away from the drawing for a bit and took out her Slate and looked up pictures of lakes. It wasn’t as good as the real thing but it was the best she could do for now.  
Hazel sighed, she really needed to get out more, the idea of running away was starting to cross her mind more and more and it honestly scared her a bit. Recently, a lot of things had scared her. It was sort of weird, like a bunch of stuff was about to happen, as if this were the start of a story. Looking at her drawing one last time, Hazel dismissed the thought. It was stupid. Nothing bad could possibly happen. Her drawing however, seemed to disagree.


End file.
